Typically in buildings, suspended ceilings having a metallic grid that supports panels in grid openings are common. Generally, in such ceilings, direct lighting fixtures replace panels in selected grid openings to provide room illumination. Such light fixtures are usually open bottom boxes that have a number of fluorescent lamps mounted in the box, in parallel, with a translucent or parabolic cover on the bottom of the box. The box is supported on the grid. In direct lighting, light from the lamps shines directly downward through a translucent or parabolic cover into the room. Generally, the lamps are visible from below. Such direct form of fluorescent lighting is relatively inexpensive, but very plain and utilitarian, without much decorative effect or the ability to upgrade to future lamp technologies of various lengths or quantities and without consideration for simplifying the related maintenance issues associated with the normal operations of a florescent lighting fixture.
Also an indirect or reflected type of fluorescent lighting is used with suspended grid ceilings as well as fixed ceilings. In such indirect lighting, the fluorescent lamps are less visible or cannot be seen, but the lighting yields a glow over the room, which can be used to achieve desirable decorative effects. Translucent to opaque covers, panes or lenses are normally used with this type of lighting. The light shines through open space into the room after being reflected. In one form of indirect lighting, the lamps are positioned below the ceiling panels of the suspended ceiling, and reflect against the ceiling into the room. An opaque shield conceals viewing the lamps from the room below. Such installations are generally custom designed and installed, with attendant, generally extensive, expense.
To avoid the expense of custom designing and installing indirect lighting which reflects against the ceiling, indirect lighting fixtures can be supported in grid openings as in direct lighting fixtures. In this form of indirect lighting in suspended grid ceilings, the fixture reflects light through a grid opening itself, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,460. In the referenced patent, the lamps are positioned above and behind panels adjacent the openings. The lamps are concealed from view. The light is reflected from a dome over the opening and lamps, into the room below, through the grid opening. A mask or trim is optionally secured to the fixture to reduce the area of the opening through which the reflected light travels, and to further conceal the lamps from view from below. The fixture, including the reflector dome, rests on the grid beam flanges.
The light produced by a fluorescent lamp is generated by an electric current being conducted through mercury and inert gases. Fluorescent lighting is generally used, but not always, in indoor applications for both ambient and task lighting. The most commonly used types of fluorescent lamps are 2 foot by 2 foot (2′×2′), 2 foot by 4 foot (2′×4′) and 1 foot by 4 foot (1′×4′) lamps, and others exist of different dimensions, but the others are not as common when associated with applications for ambient or task lighting indoors. Fluorescent fixtures and lamps are preferred for ambient and task lighting in large areas because their visual efficiency creates less direct glare than do incandescent bulbs, and because fluorescent lighting is several times as energy efficient as incandescent lighting.
Although fluorescent lamps are generally energy efficient, there are more efficient lamps that use improved electrodes and coatings when compared to older fluorescent lamp types. These lamps produce increased lumen output with improved and substantially lower power consumption. The current lamps can be replaced with energy-saving lamps of lesser wattage and improved visual aspects, but the current fixtures are currently restricted by the necessity of having to use the same length and configuration of lamps as originally designed by the manufacturer, even when lamps of shorter lengths exist and the shorter lamps would allow an even greater improvement in energy savings or more practical to an application task. Also, more energy efficient ballasts are available. These improved ballasts can measurably increase the energy efficiency of the fixture.
A large market exists for new light fixtures as well as for the upgrading of existing fluorescent lighting in any appropriate applications, including but not limited to office buildings, residential buildings, warehouses, retail centers, hospitals, airports, schools, colleges, municipal buildings and factories, to install modern energy efficient lamps and ballasts. In addition, many older fluorescent light fixtures were installed because at that time they were the most efficient. With today's concern for energy efficiency and cost reduction, it is desirable to upgrade a current fluorescent fixture to one having a more energy efficient design related to the application task. When upgrading a fixture, it is important to use a fixture that is flexible and expandable to provide options for future lamp trends and standards. As used herein, expandability refers to the length of the lamps and the flexibility refers to the number of lamps in each fixture.
Often times, a single building will have a plurality of fixture sizes. At present, a separate different light fixture is required for each fixture configuration holding one or more fluorescent lamps. In a given structure, this may vary from one or two different fixture configurations to a multiple number of configurations, but is typically not restricted. Manufacturers must therefore make and stock a commensurate number of individual, different fixture configurations for fluorescent lamps.
There exists, therefore, a need for a fixture apparatus having enhanced expandability and flexibility with respect to existing structures and the fixtures therein.
It would therefore be useful to provide a single light fixture that can hold a multiple number of lamp configurations of various fluorescent lamp lengths and lamp types, and thus the fixture is interchangeable.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system with the capacity to be converted from a direct lighting fixture to an indirect lighting fixture and capable of providing the various aesthetic, maintenance, and improved efficiencies and options as requested or required to improve or meet desired task lighting.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having a fixture housing equipped with various removable perforated slots allowing the fixture the ability to use various lamp lengths, lamp types and lamp configurations without having to purchase or use a new fixture housing.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having all the necessary parts being removable and re-configurable in the field or at manufacturing facility to accommodate various lamp configurations reducing the need for an electrician or other skilled technician, or only requiring a non-skilled technician as allowed by the relevant laws or ordnances.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having all the necessary parts being removable and re-configurable in the field or at manufacturing facility to accommodate various lamp types, lengths, wattage, sizes and parts while reducing the need for an electrician or other skilled technician as allowed by the relevant laws or ordnances.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having all the necessary parts being removable and re-configurable in the field or manufacturing facility to accommodate various lamp quantities reducing the need for an electrician or other skilled technician as allowed by the relevant laws or ordnances.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that can be easily reconfigured without disengaging the fixture from the ceiling or, in many cases from, its power source.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that can be easily serviced without disengaging the fixture from the ceiling or, in many situations from, its power source and typically without the need for an electrician, skilled laborer or other qualified technician as allowed by the relevant laws or ordnances.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system such that the fixture is easily accessed for replacement of electronic parts or other possible maintenance considerations without the need of specialty tools or an electrician, skilled laborer or other qualified technician as allowed by the relevant laws or ordnances.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that provides for the installation of the fixture of the present invention without the removal of the existing fixture housing.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has Shadow Box™ trim that is functional with respect to providing proportionality between the fixture configuration and the lamp characteristics of type and length.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim that is decorative.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim, which trim can be made of various materials, colors, textures, cuts, logos and designs.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim, which trim can be functional for illuminating a logo, image or slogan for advertising, branding or personalizing the fixture and the like.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim, which trim can be removed and replaced without the use of tools, special equipment or a qualified technician.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim, which trim is illuminated by light from the lamps in the fixture or from an auxiliary light source associated with the fixture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that provides lamp holders for various lamp configurations for several different types of lamps with no restriction as to the length of the lamp.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system for converting a fixture to a different configuration.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim, which trim is designed for the functionality of maximizing the performance parameters of the fixture in regards to but not limited to shorter lamp lengths, lamp positioning, lamp quantities, lens attachment, and other related features necessary to perform a preferred lighting task such as by way of example indirect lighting.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim, in regards to but not limited to, advertising a logo, image or slogan, or illuminating or projecting an image for the purpose of personalizing the fixture to custom specifications.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim for advertising, illuminating or projecting an image for the purpose of personalizing the fixture to custom specifications that uses the lamps incorporated in the fixture specifications designed for the task.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that has trim for advertising, illuminating or projecting an image for the purpose of personalizing the fixture to custom specifications that uses an alternate illumination source for the purpose of illuminating or projecting the image, where such alternate illumination sources are, without limitation, LED lighting, cold cathode devices, CFLs, fluorescent, and the like.
Yet another feature of the invention is to provide a light fixture system where the ballast is mounted to the outside of the fixture so as to be away from the lamps and the associated heat generated thereby for providing a cooler running temperature for the ballast and lamps so as to optimize energy use, ballast life and lamp life.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that can use various ballast lengths as deemed necessary by the lamp and power requirements.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system wherein the ballast can be changed without the need of tools, special equipment or a skilled technician, i.e., plug and play characteristics.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having a ballast that is mounted on the outside of the fixture which ballast is easily accessed for replacement or maintenance.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system that provides a ballast cover that may be mounted on the back of the fixture which cover is perforated to allow excess heat to escape in models used in a non-insulated area of operation in which the ceiling insulation does not engage the ballast cover.
Yet another feature of the invention is to provide a light fixture system that provides a ballast cover with no openings for use when the fixture is used in an operation where ceiling insulation may contact the ballast cover or wiring surfaces of the fixture.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having a ballast having a heat sink engaged therewith to optimize energy use, ballast life and lamp life.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system adaptable for use with multiple ballasts as well as multiple ballast lengths and sizes.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having an install apparatus that engages the perimeter of an opening into which a fluorescent fixture will fit for removably accepting the fixture.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having an install apparatus upon which an old fixture rests such that a new fixture can be engaged to the install apparatus without removing the old fixture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having an install apparatus for accepting a fixture which fixture can be opened by pivoting or disengaging from the install apparatus.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having an install apparatus for associating with the perimeter in which the install apparatus is engaged for providing an air return path.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having an install apparatus for accepting a fixture which fixture can be disengaged and dropped for removal from the install apparatus with or without pivoting with respect to the install apparatus.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture system having an install extension apparatus that engages the perimeter of an opening into which a fluorescent fixture will fit for removably accepting the fixture and for lifting a low-profile fixture so that a deeper, new fixture can be used under the low-profile fixture.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture that does not directly engage the ceiling, wall or T-grid into which it fits.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture that is adapted for use with a surface mount box, which surface mount box accepts the install apparatus of the present invention.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide a light fixture that has light guides for directing light through the opening of a trim member or any desired angle with respect to the Shadow Box™ trim.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.